Ocean Life
by Saku-Chan.x
Summary: Sakura hasn't had an easy life;ever since she was young she was forced to work in a dingy old bar.But when her life changes, how will she be able to cope with pirates who are 'obsessed' with her,and who's this infamous evil pirate crew Akatsuki? REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have never will!

A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to rewrite this story because I've reread it and well–it sucks. So I thought why not just write it all over, but probably with some minor or major changes.

Summary: Sakura hasn't had an easy life; ever since she was young she was forced to work in a dingy old bar. But when her life changes, how will she be able to cope with pirates who are 'obsessed' with her, and what's with them wanting her amulet?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ocean Life**

**Prologue**

-

-

-

Sakura stared blankly at her reflection in the severely cracked mirror, her skin was marred in dark bruises that were hided well by her tattered piece of clothing. She sighed as she averted her eyes from her hideous reflection, as she inspected her newly made bruise on her arm that was wrapped up tightly by bandaging.

The girl clicked her tongue as she noticed the a small amount of blood seeping through the blinding, and rolled some more bandage onto the wound, so that it no one would notice it.

Once she was satisfied, and wasn't able to see any more blood leaking out. Sakura stepped over to her door, and walked out in the hallway. She almost winced at the bitter air that flew around her, but continued to walk in the direction of the main room.

She could practically hear the drunken voices echoing throughout the hallways and inwardly groaned, it was _definitely _full today. Sakura already dreads this moment, when she has to work in an over crowded bar –but at least it pays a decent wage.

When she arrived at the door, she took a deep breath then she slowly twisted the door open before Sakura's view turned into a blur as men swung drunkenly around the room, their drinks flying almost everywhere.

'Great, now I have to clean up their mess.' Sakura thought, as she grudgingly walked around the bar counter and grabbed a towel before getting to work. While attempting to ignore the wolf whistles and cat calls heading her way, once that was done she threw the dirty towel behind the counter.

"Sakura, get some more supplies from the cellar." The owner grunted, as he wiped the wooden table and collected half empty glasses filled with bitter tasting alcohol.

Sakura nodded, as she wandered across the room while avoiding the mess of people stumbling around. Finally, after continuous bumping to the staggering drunken people she arrived by the door and quickly made her way inside, and towards the cellar.

After a couple minutes passed, Sakura returned as she struggled holding some boxes filled with bottles that contained a sickly bitter aura.

'Uh, this stuff is _horrible_' Sakura inwardly frowned, how could people _actually _drink this filth? She wondered, while walking towards the main room.

Sakura opened the door, once again seeing the blur of people passing by before pushing the door back into place with her back, then proceeded to step over to the bar counter to settle the rather _heavy _box onto it.

But it seemed that fate was against her _again_, when Sakura fell forward due to _some idiot _tripping her up and the box flew out of her petite hands.

'What the hell...!' Sakura thought, confusion hazing her vision as she heard loud drunk laugher in the background. She immediately snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come, but no impact came.

She blinked one eye open, to meet light green eyes. Their faces were just inches apart, his red hair tickled her forehead as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks and inwardly cursed.

"Sakura-chan?"

Said girl's both eyes snapped open and widened in bewilderment, and answered as intelligently as she possible could.

"Huh?"

-

-

-

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N2: So guys, please tell me what you think! Sorry for the shortness, but I promise the next one will be longer! ^^

Any ideas you guys want to share? I would love to hear them (:

Please review!

~Saku-Chan :3


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto

Recap:

_She blinked one eye open, to meet light green eyes. Their faces were just inches apart, his red hair tickled her forehead as she felt a blush spread across her cheeks and inwardly cursed._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_Said girl's both eyes snapped open and widened in bewilderment, and answered as intelligently as she possible could._

"_Huh?"_

**Ocean Life**

**Chapter 1**

-

-

-

x**X**x

He titled his head to the side, as he scrutinized Sakura's confused expression.

"How do you know my name?" Sakura whispered, inwardly feeling a _little _bit freaked out.

He raised a fiery red eyebrow as he softly flicked her forehead, before lifting himself up and brushed his clothes off. Then he held out a hand for Sakura, who hesitated before accepting the gesture, who finally realised something.

What happen to the box?

"Where's the box?" Sakura cried, frantically beginning to search around the floor. As she had assumed that the once box had fallen out of her hands, it _must _have been damaged by the impact of the floor.

"It's on the table." The red head informed her, instantly making Sakura sigh in relief as the box was currently on the counter, thankfully _undamaged_.

"Well, thanks—"She began, as her eyes flashed over the disappeared red haired. Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by his sudden departure. But nonetheless continued to work, with the lingering thoughts of the _strangely _familiar boy stuck in her mind.

'I wonder where he went' Sakura thought, while picking up mostly half empty glasses filled with the vile smelling beverage before settling them onto the counter. She was grateful that it was _finally _closing time, but the customers were quite reluctant to leave, leaving Sakura with a bothersome task to forcefully push them out herself.

Once she had retrieved all of the glasses, the pink haired girl grabbed a cloth to wipe down the surfaces until they were spotless. Unlike the state they were in a few hours ago, with alcohol spilled practically everywhere.

"Good job today, Sakura." A gruff voice stated, as the male walked through the bar and thoroughly inspected the room. Clearly impressed by the girl's cleaning ability.

"Thank you, sir." Sakura replied, slightly wincing as she felt one of the bruises starting to hurt. Inwardly sighing in relief, he wasn't drunk tonight –which always seemed to happen on a regular basic these days, he was so consumed in the effects of alcohol that he didn't even notice the rather bloody bruises that was marred into Sakura's skin.

He nodded, as he averted his eyes away from the girl before clearing his throat. "Listen Sakura, this isn't easy for me to say this but..." He trailed off, his eyes still not meeting the younger girl standing in front of him with a curious glint in her bright emerald eyes.

"Yes?" Sakura inquired, inwardly knowing what he was going to say next. But didn't comment on it, this job wasn't exactly _stable. _

"I'm going to have to let you go, I'm afraid." He said an impassive expression lingered on his face. Sakura couldn't detect any remorse in his tone, and somehow suppressed the anger starting to build up inside of her.

"I understand. I'll go get my things."

And with that statement, Sakura walked towards the back room to collect her belongings, which mind you weren't very much. She didn't have the privilege to have what she wanted, like what other people did. The mere thought didn't bring sadness like it usually did, when Sakura was much younger. But Sakura had learned that in life, crying doesn't get you anywhere in life.

Once she had her possessions carried in her hands, Sakura returned back to the main room, she spared a quick glance at the owner before muttering a goodbye before walking out of her previous home.

x**X**x

The owner let out breath he didn't know he was carrying once Sakura had departed, he sinked his hands within the depths of his pockets before pulling out a bag and carefully tugged on the string that was attached on the top that prevented the items inside from falling out.

When it was opened, the items were revealed to be a number of gold coins.

A small smirk slipped onto his lips, who knew the girl was quite expensive? If he had known this before, he wouldn't have hesitated to get rid of her sooner.

x**X**x

Sakura sighed as she walked through the darkened town, where was she suppose to live now? There wasn't anyone she knew personally around here, it wasn't like she was actually allowed to go outside and visit some friends.

She ran a pale hand through her hair while observing the quiet streets; all the houses' lights were off, and the street lights tended to flicker on and off. Which was the only source of light available apart from the occasional glint of the moon's rays, the grey clouds surrounding the moon threatened to cover the light that Sakura desired in order to see where she was going.

Although there wasn't much choice where to sleep for the night, Sakura had to settle for a narrow alleyway that was filled with garbage surrounding the area. No doubt, this place was most probably infested with vermin.

An involuntarily shudder ran throughout her body with the mere thought of _rats _or even worse _cockroaches_. She cursed herself for forgetting a coat as the night wind brushed across her bare skin, and covered it with her arms to keep as much heat in as possible.

She snapped her eyes shut, as the cold wind continued to blow all around her.

A poor attempt to sleep, but nonetheless Sakura somehow managed to drift off to sleep through the bitter night.

Too bad she didn't notice the shadows of figures coming closer towards her.

"Hmm, no use hiding anymore _Sakura-chan_."

x**X**x

-

-

-

A/N: Hi guys hoped you liked the chapter. I know it's _way _different from the other one, but please bear with me! The chapter is a little longer than the previous one, but the next will be longer! I promise (:

Thank you Tropical-Breeze95 & Jade for reviewing the last chapter!

Please review!

~Saku-Chan


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto. **

**Recap: **

_She snapped her eyes shut, as the cold wind continued to blow all around her._

_A poor attempt to sleep, but nonetheless Sakura somehow managed to drift off to sleep through the bitter night._

_Too bad she didn't notice the shadows of figures coming closer towards her._

"_Hmm, no use hiding anymore __Sakura-chan__."_

**Ocean Life**

**Chapter 2 **

-

-

-

"Hmm." The pinkette mumbled, slightly adjusting her sleeping position, which surprisingly turned out to be a lot comfortable than she expected. She raised her hands towards her face to rub her sleep deprived eyes, courtesy of her previous job that required working late nights. But her hands seemed to have produced a mind of its own as it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sakura's eye lids slowly exposed her tired emerald orbs, as she glanced around her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Her eyebrows furrowed together, her eyes started to protest as they started to drop, but somehow kept them wide open as she squinted her eyes in attempt to see through the endless pits of darkness that clouded her vision, that prevented her from locating both where she was and where her hands were.

The pink haired girl lightly tugged on her arms and could have sworn she felt something rough wrapped tightly around her wrists, digging through her soft skin. She closed her eyes as she averted her attention from the pain, maybe she was kidnapped? She mused to herself, inwardly sighing as she leaned her head against the cold wall behind her.

'Is this really my fate?' Sakura thought bleakly, as a she felt a small teardrop trickle down her cheek, and soon after more continued to flow down her emotionless face. There wasn't much point in being hopeful now, especially when she was either going to be forced to do things against her will, or be just be killed in the process of it.

After all, she was probably just another worthless being. It wouldn't really matter if she died; it wasn't like there was anyone who genially cared about her enough to grieve over her wasted life.

-

-

-

"Well? What did you find?"

The male cleared his throat "The village was poor; they hardly contained any valuable possessions, captain." His raven locks framing his face as he briefly reported to the displeased man, some of his fellow companions standing beside him.

He leaned forward slightly, his fingers intertwined together as a disappointed expression lingered on his face. "Did you manage to steal anything?" He demanded a dangerous glint blazed in his eyes.

The blond merely nodded, seemingly unaffected by the clearly angered man in front of him. "Yes sir, we did in fact find some items that are worth some money." He informed, as he sinked his hand into his pocket before pulling out a number of coin filled bags and tossed them over to the captain. Who immediately brightened at the sight as he easily caught the items and settled them onto his map covered desk.

"Good, then you are all dismissed." He spoke, his attention turning back towards his aging map. His gaze trailing along the carefully traced lines of the various countries, until a certain one caught his eye and a dark smirk crept its way across his lips.

He momentarily lifted his eyes to glance at the bags surrounding his desk that were starting to overflow "I think it's about time to visit the slave trade." He murmured; past memories flowing back into his mind as he averted his attention back to his map, momentarily distracted as he stole a glance from his window.

It wouldn't be long before he saw her again.

-

-

-

The blond removed his ear from the captain's private quarters, his eyes slightly widened as he backed away from the door, his thoughts darkened at the mere mention of the 'slave trade', which brought back unspeakable memories to him. His attention diverted away from his surroundings as he just stood rooted to the spot; his thoughts continued haunting him, until his very day.

"Naruto baka, are you gonna eat some food or what?" The said male's thoughts quickly drifted away as his annoyed friend popped his head out of the kitchen door, who was oblivious to the fact he had interrupted the blond's traumatic memories.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be right there Kiba." Naruto called back, inwardly cursing himself that he let himself slip. But surprisingly the usually curious brunette didn't seem to notice his slight stutter as he nodded before disappearing behind the door. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as he reluctantly walked towards the kitchen door.

Once he entered, he immediately headed over where his friends' were currently seated before settling himself beside Kiba, not bothering to utter even a fake cheerful greeting as he chose to eat his meal in silence, that is until Kiba decided to break the awkward tension.

"So Naruto, what's got you so quiet? You're normally the loudest one here, well besides me of course." Kiba grinned proudly, but eventually faded when the blond didn't grin goofily back. He arched a thin eyebrow as he took a large sip out of his cup.

"I heard the captain mentioning something about going to the slave trade soon." He said simply, staring at his half eaten loaf of bread with dead eyes. He noticed from the corner of his eye, Sasuke nodded his head. "Good, we could dump the girl there, make it seem like she was never here." He stated quietly, so that nearby crewmates wouldn't find out about their plan.

"_What?_" Naruto hissed a flash of anger glinted in his cerulean eyes. "We can't do that, what do you think will happen to her if someone else buys her?" He couldn't let someone as fragile as her to be used in those filthy auctions, especially when the room is _always _filled with dirty minded perverts all eager on buying the most innocent girl there, so that they can taint her and turn her into a prostitute to use for they're own pleasure.

A long haired brunette sighed, his hair flowing past his shoulder as he slightly tilted his head. "Naruto, we cannot afford to let the captain discover that we've been hiding her." He explained sternly, his calm pearl orbs observed the fuming blond.

Naruto huffed as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest "I _still _think it's a bad idea." He muttered sullenly, his cerulean eyes hidden as he closed his eye lids for a moment.

Gaara watched his closest friend before sighing, "Fine Naruto, we could just buy her back." He said, a small smile appearing on his face as he saw Naruto's usual grin return as it spread across his face, instantly changing his previously depressed mood to an overly exaggerated cheerful attitude.

"Thanks Gaara! I'll go check up on her then!" He chirped happily, snatching up the remains of his bread before speeding off to the cellar, where the poor pinkette was being held captured.

"So pray tell, how _are_ you going to pay for the girl. When you know she's going to be expensive." Sasuke inquired, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. Who merely shrugged nonchalantly "We're gonna have to convince the captain that she's worth it."

"Well, that sounds like fun and all but I think I'm going to have to pass." Kiba said offhandedly, as he averted his eyes away from the penetrating stares that he was receiving towards his nails.

"No _Kiba_, you are going to help too." Neji insisted, a dark smile casted over his face as Kiba felt himself shrink slightly before frantically waving his hands in front of his face. "Yeah sure," He cleared his throat in embarrassment "Whatever." He shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that's what I _thought _you said." Neji stated, amusement evident in his tone.

-

-

-

A/N; Okay, I wasn't actually planning on making Naruto that cheerful. But it somehow worked out like that :D The slave trade place will appear in the next chapter, where Sakura will be abandoned there and will be forced to be out on auction. Hmm, I feel sorry for Sakura xD Maybe the Akatsuki pirate crew could make an appearance in the next chapter?

My reviewers ^^

Shubhs, SasoLOVE111, Shadow Quil, ???, xSushiixCooki3zx, DanichT02, Kaus-y, fanpire329 and Tropical-Breeze95!

Thanks for reviewing guys! Hope you liked this chapter :D

Please review!

~Saku-Chan


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Naruto.

**Recap:**

"_Well, that sounds like fun and all but I think I'm going to have to pass." Kiba said offhandedly, as he averted his eyes away from the penetrating stares that he was receiving towards his nails. _

"_No Kiba, you are going to help too." Neji insisted. A dark smile casted over his face as Kiba felt himself shrink slightly before frantically waving his hands in front of his face. "Yeah sure," He cleared his throat in embarrassment "Whatever." He shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. _

"_Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Neji stated amusement evident in his tone. _

_

* * *

_

**Ocean Life**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

It seemed like forever since Sakura had seen light as it streamed through the chilly room, casting its rays clumsily all around before hitting her face. She hissed slightly as she lowered her head, the bright light had almost blinded her.

"Ah, gomen Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to startle you!" A cheery voice cried out, the pinkette could hear the sound of footsteps growing nearer as it thumped down the stairs and towards her, feeling thankful that the light was now out of her eye vision but stayed cautious as she felt a presence crouch down by the side of her, the light now identified as a flashlight.

"Here, eat this." The male offered her a piece of bread, which she stared at for a moment, hell bent on refusing his suspicious act of kindness when her stomach decided to go against her wishes as it growled loudly, causing the pinkette to flush red.

She accepted the food reluctantly, and started to nibble the bread and felt eyes on her, instinctively she looked up to meet soft cerulean. She immediately looked down, ignoring the chuckle from the blond and a thought lingered in her mind –how did he know her name? She couldn't recall speaking to anyone, let alone telling this guy her name.

"How do you know my name?"

She could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes which _nearly _made her feel guilty, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Don't you remember me Sakura-chan?" He questioned, his tone pleading with the pinkette who didn't know how to response to that. She was sure she had never encountered him before, but there was a possibility that she could have forgotten about him due to her sudden amnesia which she had suffered in her childhood as there was a large gap in her knowledge during that time.

"I...I'm not sure." Sakura paused; she glanced up nervously to the blond in wonder. She didn't know if she could trust him yet, for all she knew he could take advantage of her. He was a pirate after all.

The boy stared at her for a moment, making the pinkette more uncomfortable than she already was until he sighed; he shoved a hand into his pocket before revealing a sharp dagger, instantly alerting Sakura's senses as her eyes widened in fear. Was he going to kill her? She couldn't see any signs of anger in his eyes, only sadness...she could practically feel herself hyperventilating as he inched closer towards her, the dreaded object gripped tightly in his grasp.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for him to strike. Any moment now she would be dead, wow what a _nice_ thought. She waited; sucking in a breath as she felt the blond's breath fan her exposed neck. She shivered, gulping quietly as she lowered her head in defeat. There was nothing she could do to save herself...

"There, you should feel more comfortable now." He murmured quietly, startling the pinkette out of her reverie as he moved away from her, putting his hands on his knees to support his weight as he stood up. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she noticed that he had cut the rope that was wrapped tightly around her wrists, which she cringed at the sight of the deep wounds. She felt a warm liquid stream down her hand and averted her eyes away; she could never in her life stand the sight of blood and the smell.

"Ah! You're bleeding Sakura –here's a tissue." He panicked, softly dapping the dirty cloth onto her wound. Sakura hissed at the pain, but managed to bear through it as it subsided after a while. The blond started to stare at her again, causing her to fidget nervously.

"I'm Naruto by the way," He introduced himself, holding out a hand towards the cautious girl who simply nodded in response, rejecting the offered hand resulting in the boy to frown.

"Listen...Naruto." She seemed hesitant using his name so casually, her voice sounding hoarse. "Just because you're being nice to me doesn't mean that I trust you."

Naruto nodded somewhat sadly before walking back up the stairs, he shot her one last look before departing the cold basement, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes in attempt to rid any thoughts of the blond and his pleading eyes.

She convinced herself that she wasn't going to fall for his tricks; he was a good-for-nothing pirate who was trying to get on her good side to use her to their advantages, just like every other person she's ever met. And with that last thought, she succumbed to her protesting eyes as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Land ahoy!" Kiba hollered from the crows nest, alerting the rest of the crew before jumping onto the main deck, smirking as he spotted his friend drowning his sorrows. The rest of the crew hastily moved to their stations, their spirit fuelled by the thought of a break from all the chores that were needed to keep the ship going.

"So, what's got you down in the dumps?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow at the usually cheery blond, who simply grunted in response, shooting an irritated look in the brunette's direction.

"Nothing." The blond replied bitterly, leaning against the barrier as he watched his reflection in the water, a bucket of water accompanied by a mop laid forgotten on the deck as Naruto took one last gulp of his drink before throwing the empty bottle into the waves.

"Hmm," He put his arms behind his head nonchalantly, "Your sudden mood swing doesn't have anything to do with this girl right?" Naruto instantly became stiff with the mention of the pinkette, causing the brunette to roll his eyes but once looking at the blond properly, his brown eyes softened slightly.

"...She didn't even recognise me." He mumbled, sweeping a hand through his golden locks. His eyes were devoid of any cheerfulness and were replaced with sad, lonely blue orbs.

Kiba observed the blond for a moment and sighed before walking up beside him, lifted his arm as he whacked some sense into Naruto's head, resulting in the blond whimpering at the pain. "You're such a baka sometimes you know that?" The brunette shook his head, ignoring the blond's further complains as he looked at their destination, where the infamous slave trade was located.

"Get back to work baka, before the captain catches you slacking again." Kiba walked away from the protesting Naruto, his arms were still behind his head in a lazy position.

'How special is this girl?' He mused to himself, as he leaned against the railings and watched the smooth waves in deep thought.

* * *

I've only now realised that it's been over a year since I have updated this... Oops?

I know I was supposed to mention the slave trade and all, but my muse for this story is pretty much nearly gone. But, I don't want to up and abandon this story, simple as that.

Again, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers!

AnnoyingTurnip, _Kallou_, xSushiixCooki3zx, _sesshomaru-sama's lover_, Shubhs, _fanpire329_, himeko63, _itachimeri1989_, SasoLOVE111, _Freakhorrorchick_, Tropical-Breeze95, _xXStrawberryFlowerXx_, cherryblossom001, _reader713_, NinjaFoodLover, _xXBlueDazeXx_, EmpressOfEvilBunnies and _Happyfish_.

On a last note, if you do favourite this, please review! Opinions or ideas would help me.

Saku-chan


End file.
